


New Year's Kiss

by fragmentsxo



Category: School of Rock (TV)
Genre: Ashmmer, F/M, Fluff, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragmentsxo/pseuds/fragmentsxo
Summary: Summer ponders life as she stands on the balcony of Zack and Lawrence's apartment. A familiar face joins her and makes her feel better.





	New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsubaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsubaka/gifts).



Right about now, Summer could be at home, eating ice cream, watching Heathers on Netflix and occasionally tuning into CNN to watch the countdown to midnight in Times Square. But instead, she was in Zack and Lawrence’s apartment, standing alone on the balcony, away from the party taking place behind her. Red solo cups decorated the floor, the speakers blasted some dance song with a deafening bass, and bodies ground against each other. Summer had wanted to get out of there as fast she arrived, especially after bumping into Freddy. Ugh, Freddy. She didn’t even want to think about him right now.

Summer inhaled and exhaled deeply. She rested her forearms against the railing of the balcony and closed her eyes, allowing the cool winter breeze to caress her face. She opened her eyes, looking at the rest of the apartment buildings that encompassed Zack and Lawrence’s apartment complex. 

She didn’t know why she had let Tomika drag her here. It wasn’t like Tomika was gonna spend the night with her anyway. As soon as they walked in they had held hands to ensure that they didn’t lose each other, but as soon as Tomika saw Zack their hands had separated and Summer made her way over to the balcony. Tomika didn’t seem to notice. That had been happening a lot lately and Summer had begun to feel like she was invisible to Tomika when Zack was there. It made her upset, but she pushed those feelings away because she knew that Tomika was in love and she didn’t want to get in the way of that.

She looked down at her watch. Great. Fifteen minutes to midnight and Summer would be the loser with no one to kiss. A week and a half ago, Summer would’ve already known who she’d be kissing at midnight: Freddy.

A voice pulled her out of her thoughts, "Hey."

She turned to face the neighboring body. It was Asher. A small smile pulled onto her lips and she thinks that that’s the first time she’s smiled that night.

"Hey," she replied.

They both stayed silent for a moment, looking out at the night sky. Summer turned to him. Asher had a really nice face. It was a weird statement, but it was true. He was very attractive and Summer had thought that something was going to happen between them in middle school, but then Freddy came in and stole her heart. And a week and a half ago, shattered it into a million pieces.

"Why aren’t you in there?" Asher nodded his head in the direction of the party.

"I’m, uh, not exactly in the partying mood right now," she replied.

"Why? I mean, if you don’t mind me asking," he said.

Summer sighed and looked down at the rings that decorated her hand, "Well, first of all, Freddy’s in there."

Asher’s brows furrowed, "I thought you guys were together."

Summer shook her head, "No, I-um…I wanted to visit him in New York for Christmas. We didn’t get to see each other a lot so I thought I could surprise him at his place, but when I got there I walked into his bedroom…he was having sex with another girl. Turns out they’d been dating for months."

Asher stepped closer to Summer as she spoke, their upper arms touching.

"So I broke up with him right on the spot, but that didn’t make it hurt any less," she blinked away tears at the memory.

"You don’t deserve that," Asher stated.

Summer let out a dry chuckle, "I don’t know, I’ve been thinking that it was a sign that I’m gonna end up alone."

"I don’t think you’re gonna end up alone," Summer looked up at that, "I think you’re gonna find someone who cherishes you and recognizes how amazing you are."

There was a pause after that. Summer rubbed her arms in an effort to claim some warmth but failed. She could hear Asher shuffle next to her followed by a leather jacket sitting on her shoulders. Huh, just like in middle school. Summer smiled at the thought.

"Why are you up here? Where’s Kale?" Summer asked.

"With her parents in Brazil. They moved there and she didn’t want to do a long-distance thing so we broke up. I’m just up here because I figured that you’d want some company," Asher shoved his hands deep into his pockets.

Looks like we’re both going through breakups, Summer thought.

"I’m sorry to hear that," Summer said.

She looked down at her watch. Three minutes to midnight. No one to kiss.

"Three minutes to midnight," she announced.

"Can you believe it’s about to be a new year? It seemed like this one just started," he commented.

"Yeah. It wasn’t the best, but it went by pretty quickly."

They paused for a moment before both blurting out, "The eclipse was the best part of this year."

They both laughed. Looks like they still had their love of eclipses in common.

They locked eyes for a moment and Summer had suddenly been filled with all of the emotions that she had felt on the rooftop in middle school. The cool breeze, the night sky, and Asher’s mesmerizing eyes.

"One minute to midnight!" Someone from inside of the party yelled. It sounded like Clark.

"Did you ever think something was going to happen between us at Travis Prep?" Asher asked quietly.

Summer nodded, causing their noses to brush together slightly.

Then, it seemed as though everything happened in slow motion. Summer could hear her heart drumming in her ears, the partygoers counting down, and suddenly, Asher’s lips were on hers.

She kissed him back, raking her fingers along the nape of his neck. Asher's lips were soft and gentle and it gave her a feeling that she couldn’t describe. His hands rested on the small of her back as he pulled her closer. Summer drowned out the sounds of the party and focused on the sound of her rapid heartbeat.

They pulled away for air, their lips still slightly touching.

"Happy New Year," Asher whispered.

"Happy New Year," Summer replied, she could feel his smile on her lips.

Her hands fell down to his torso and his cupped her cheeks, "What do you think about giving us a try?"

Instead of replying, Summer kissed him again. Freddy was now the furthest thing from her mind and she was ready to start the new year exploring this new relationship between her and Asher.


End file.
